Machines include perception sensors mounted thereon. The perception sensor needs calibration prior to use. The calibration of the perception sensors is required such that relative position and orientation data recorded by the perception sensor is known with respect to a known origin on the machine. Unless this calibration of the perception sensor is conducted, location of objects around the machine cannot be resolved with respect to the location of the machine itself.
Sometimes, the perception sensor may be manually calibrated. For the manual calibration of the perception sensor, the machine is initially parked at a fixed location. A target is placed on the ground within a view of the perception sensor. Further, the perception sensor captures data associated with the target. Known calibration algorithms may then be utilized to recognize the target and return location data captured by the perception sensor. The calibration of the perception sensor may be conducted by comparing the information captured by the perception sensor and the known dimensions and location of the target. However, the manual calibration of the perception sensors is a time consuming process and may also be prone to human error. Additionally, in some situations, it may be difficult to measure an exact position of the target with respect to the machine. Other inaccuracies may include assumptions about the geometry or smoothness of the target that may not be accurately measured. These errors in the position and geometry of the target may lead to corrupt final extrinsic calibration results.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,927,725 describes a system and method for radar detection and calibration. By measuring the true range of a calibration target on entry to the radar's detection zone, the actual detection capability of the radar in current atmospheric conditions with the actual radar can be determined. The radar system is also adapted to determine a sensed position at a sensed time of a target in the radar's detection zone. A calibration target, preferably an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), includes a position device for determining the actual position of the calibration target. A calibration device communicates with the radar system and the calibration target and receives the sensed and actual positions of the calibration target. The calibration device calculates the error between the sensed position and the actual position and adjusts the radar system to minimize the error. The target may include a signal augmentation device to augment the radar cross-section of the target to replicate the radar cross-sections of targets of various types. In this manner the true detection range of the radar system can be determined for various types of targets under existing atmospheric conditions.
However, known automated solutions for calibration of the perception sensor may be costly and complex. Hence, there is a need for an improved automated system for the calibration of the perception sensor associated with the machine.